Escape - Part 2
by Saarcelle
Summary: Oblyviian explains to Luciienne why he had to uproot them and force their escape.


**Escape**

 **Pt. 2**

Oblyviian wiped his face with his shoulder. The blood that had crusted over broke back open, causing him to wince in pain. They'd been walking for at least three hours now by his estimation. The two children were tired, exhausted really, but they kept moving anyway.

"Your face is bleeding?" Luciienne gripped his hand tighter as she looked up at her brother. He hadn't let go of her since leaving their shack of a house. And he had no intention of doing so anytime soon.

Another wipe of the shoulder brushed away the blood that had pooled there. Lyv grunted in acknowledgement, hoping she would drop the subject. It's not like he wanted to talk about what happened. He always hid the bruises from her, from everyone. And it pained him to have this mark show.

"Why?" She stopped moving then. Their arms stretched as far as they would go as Lyv kept trying to pull her along. But the four-year old took root in her spot. She was surprisingly stable for being so small.

Lyv took a step back so their arms wouldn't stretch further. He knew she wouldn't move. And he was far too tired to carry her. "Listen, Luce. I never told you how bad our parents actually are."

"I know they're bad guys, Lyv." Luciienne looked at the floor as she kicked her foot against the pavement.

"Yes, but I didn't want you knowing how bad. Not in the ways that I know. I had to protect you..." He resituated the bags on his shoulder with his free hand, the weight becoming more apparent as they stood still.

"Oh."

She was too young to understand. Lyv knew that as a fact. He'd learned how terrible his parents were five years ago, when he was just a year younger than she was now. He remembered every detail of the moment his world shattered. He didn't want to destroy her world the same way it happened to him. But he had to explain. He owed it to her to explain why he uprooted her in the middle of the night.

"I'll tell you everything, okay?" He sniffled, feeling the stabbing pain in his face as his cheeks moved. He almost liked it, the pain. Almost. It was at least better than talking about it. "But we _have_ to keep moving."

Luciienne nodded silently. The tone in his voice, the deep gash on his face… the child became increasingly worried in the silence. Taking one step forward, Oblyviian followed suit. Their pace slowed from that of before as they felt the exhaustion beginning to hit harder.

"Mom and dad…" Lyv began, unsure of how to explain to this young mind. "They're not good people. You know their business, and what they do. And how we were to never go near the powder because it would kill us. But they hurt people, lots of people. Including me."

"Hurt people? But you always say-"

"I know what I say, Luce. I tell you that so you- I mean _we-_ don't turn out like them. We can _never_ be like them, okay?"

"I promise, Lyv. I won't hurt anyone." Her tone dropped as she began feeling like she was being lectured.

He saw the gears in her mind turning. She was taking in everything he said. Processing it. It always impressed him how smart she was. He needed to give her that credit.

A moment passed before either of them spoke again. Her young voice chimed in again. "So they hurt you…"

"Yeah, Luce. Dad hurt me."

"The cut on your face-"

There was no time to cry. Not now, not while she was with him. But the tears welled up anyway for Oblyviian. "Dad was angry. He was using that spice again. And I shouldn't have said anything, but I had to. They were going to-" He paused again. He couldn't tell her how he overheard his parents discussing her incident. The one where she threw a tantrum and bottles fell on the floor. He wasn't about to make this about her, make her feel guilty for being on the run. He would take the fall. He always took the fall.

"Look Luce, they were going to do something bad to someone. Hurt them bad. So I said something. And dad cut my face for doing that. Said I had to _learn._ "

It got quiet again, the only noise coming from the crowd they were approaching. The next step in his plan became apparent just a few minutes after they left. They'd headed for the spaceport nearest their house. It was still a far walk, especially for smaller legs. He knew the walk well enough, his parents sent him there on a weekly basis. It was only a few blocks away at this point.

"Well maybe _he_ should be the one to learn that it isn't _nice_ to hurt others." Luciienne stated angrily. As if she would be the one to teach him. And maybe by leaving, they had done so.

Oblyviian chuckled at his sister, her sense for justice being one of her best qualities. Along with her righteousness, it was such a refreshing combination in his mess of a life. It fulfilled him in most situations. Frustrated him in others, primarily when he was the one who was wrong. She always found a way to correct him on that.

Luciienne spoke again when her brother hadn't responded to her before. "Are you hurting?"

Oblyviian nodded, avoiding looking down. "A little. But it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, we're almost there."

"We could find a doctor for you. Those droids always make me feel better when I'm hurting."

Oblyviian rolled his eyes and sighed. "We're not doing that, Luce. We don't have time." _Or credits._ He thought as he clenched his fist in anger. _How did I not think about credits… I could've taken some before leaving._

"But Lyv!"

"I said _no."_

Luciiene groaned angrily at her brother. He's always been stubborn, always knowing what hewants, even if it's not what's best. She mumbled under her breath. "I'm just saying it would be _smart."_

The anger boiled over. He was beyond exhausted at this point. He was in pain. Cranky. He began to raise his voice, mostly so she would just _stop._ He hated, more than anything, to be told he was stupid. He'd been told that by his parents everyday. _"_ Dammit Luciienne. What part of 'no' do you not understand!?"

Luciienne did not like getting yelled at. Her voice quivered as tears began to form in her eyes. "You don't have to be mean. I just want… you to not hurt."

Tears now streamed down her face as she wailed. Like most young children, she always cried when she was tired. He did not want a meltdown on his hands. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. We just can't go to a doctor. Not now."

"But can…" She sniffled, trying to compose herself after hearing his apology. "Will you go later?"

"I promise," Lyv began. Taking his hand from hers and putting it on her shoulder as they continued to walk. He rubbed it gently, then brought it to her upper back and continued to comfort her. "As soon as I know we're safe, I will see a doctor."

"When will that be?" She asked. "Where are we going?"

Lyv huffed. He could see the screen for the departures in the distance. The ticket counter. Despite it being the middle of the night, there was still a fairly large crowd. Llanic was always bustling with people. Smugglers, miners of spice, and other shady characters. "I still don't know. But we'll figure it out. I promise that too."


End file.
